Chloe Rose
Chloe Annette Rose was born on October 25, 1994. Rose currently portrays Katie Matlin on Degrassi. She is the director of "The Do.Crew", a Toronto-based youth advocacy group that raises social awareness through annual campaigns. In 2008, Chloe was nominated as a "TV Ontario Super Citizen" for her work with "The Do.Crew". She recently graduated from Etobicoke School of the Arts alongside Aislinn Paul. Chloe's favorite activities include hiking, backpacking, and swimming. Her next movie role is portraying the character, Juliet Hope, in the movie "The Lesser Blessed", also starring her Degrassi co stars, Spencer Van Wyck and Jake Neayem. She recently guest starred on the television show "Rookie Blue" as a raver, Izzy Shaw. Like most of the Degrassi cast, she has a Twitter account (Chloerose4). She also has a Tumblr account. She is close friends with fellow castmates Aislinn Paul, Shanice Banton, Justin Kelly, and Sam Earle. Trivia *Chloe is a Scorpio. *She has her nose pierced. *She loves Grey's Anatomy. *She thinks the show Shake It Up is "incredibly corny." *She has dyed her hair blonde, back to brunette and most recently, black. *Her character on Rookie Blue, Izzy, was high on painkillers on her appearence. Coincidentally, Chloe's character on Degrassi, Katie, was addicted to painkillers as well. *As confirmed on Twitter, before getting the role of Katie, Chloe worked at Fiesta Farms, a grocery store in Toronto. Gallery 22222.jpg Aag.png Aaj.png Bbo.png Bbv.jpg Casttt.png Cck.png Cdd.jpg Chhh.jpg ChloeRose.png Chloerose.jpg Chloesam.jpg Cho.jpg Choe.jpg Chsha.jpg DDS.png Ddr.png Dtt.jpg Eed.jpg Eeee.jpg Eey.jpg Ejfhejifdef.jpg Ffo.jpg Ffr.jpg Ffs.jpg Ggf.jpg Grou.jpg Grr.jpg Hdhhdh.jpg Hghg.jpg Hhhhh.jpg Hhr.jpg Hhv.png Horse.jpg Iiuuu.jpg Iiv.png Jjb.jpg Jjg.jpg Jjo.jpg Katiema.jpg Kkb.jpg Kkf.jpg ttd.jpg uur.png chloerosee.jpg eei.jpg kkv.jpg mmz.png rru.png iih.jpg kky.jpg bbw.jpg nnf.jpg jjw.jpg ggr.jpg vvx.jpg ddq.jpg xxa.jpg ttf.jpg ffd.jpg ggw.jpg uug.png wwd.png wff.png wwg.png wwh.jpg ddt.png ggy.png kkj.png yyj.png ggu.png iig.png samchloe.png ssw.png ssa.png ffy.png wwt.png tth.png xxj.png ssn.jpg chloer.png Grouppic.jpg chloehaiti.jpg haitichloe.png charchloe.jpg jesschloe.png aischloe.png chloejess.jpg chha.png rosemunro.png yayayaya.png huh.png bbf.png Aislinncharmelinda.png Jessicachloe.jpg chloesam2.jpg Chloejessica.png tumblr_lqnnbxcmLq1qct0ifo1_500.jpg xxw.jpg zzo.png aaw.png xxc.jpg xxq.jpg xxe.jpg ccj.jpg bbty.png 24wc5u9.png zzx.jpg ddx.jpg nhh.jpg xxv.png tta.png xxu.jpg zzg.jpg Uujgj.jpg 324047348.png 269952673.jpg tumblr_lra1ghIiE21qct0ifo1_400.jpg zzi.jpg Untitled2-7.png xxqq.png vvvc.png ccu.png cuu.png hju.jpg o3ku.jpg bhhhhh.jpg chchch.jpg hhhhhui.jpg nnnhb.jpg ghghghg.jpg tumblr_ls3utalX951qjb73do1_500.jpg tumblr_ls3uhgjY6n1qjb73do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrp223m9fv1qjb73do1_500.jpg hghghd.jpg dsffdgf.jpg uuuuu.png ggggh.png hhhu.png hhjj.png mmmmmmj.png hhgy.jpg LUKE IS PERF.png gghf.png whoashesfuckinggorg.png ffffgsd.png ffffr.jpg Tumblr lthjk20HPz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg chloe5.jpg halloween.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg fffgh.jpg ffffre.jpg aaasd.jpg dfgd.jpg chloeeeee.jpg dddfs.png ghhggh.png Cast and crew.jpg awww.png 22462_1304739903780_1388984831_862185_4958232_n.jpg nnnnnnb.jpg 49fb564f41401eddf5510f1803c2f24b.jpg D46acc773213d22c327942d66c870041.jpg 56ae50a6929e6444ea7b80aaabf04e06.jpg 376088ce9eed551d3aa4df3cf38fdafa.jpg B94d2b1682dac6b71daa34d5b81333d8.jpg F49cea3c2e6a5d1ff57f38fcb3d88055.jpg fgfgfgf.jpg chhch.jpg AfhiochCMAElx9O.jpg AfiEiliCMAAtHt3.jpg chloespencer.jpg Degrassi-Cast-aislinn-paul-24838051-500-375.jpg tumblr_lvwi12TF1e1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsexd2XwMu1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lukydvpVxY1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrt7osTRWP1qgpv1do1_500.jpg chloe435345.jpg AgVTPKrCAAA8IZO.jpg tumblr_lw3wf1ejih1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Screen_shot_2011-12-20_at_12.05.51_AM.png tumblr_lt4w5edc3f1qgpv1do1_500.jpg fsdf.png vvcy.jpg bbbbbbt.png mmmmmi.png hhgty.png asssd.jpg kkkkj.jpg bbhn.jpg yygb.jpg tumblr_lwqkycUmHd1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Degrassi-in-Haiti.jpg Jessica tyler 2.jpg AidciqBCAAExeDv.jpg tumblr_lxtwzbj8ca1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxykhtMrVJ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Dg1.jpg tumblr_lyjmwoP8gu1qct0ifo1_500.jpg chloerose345.jpg tumblr_lz7cafVfYN1qczc1yo1_500.png tumblr_lz7cafVfYN1qczc1yo2_1280.png tumblr_lz7cafVfYN1qczc1yo3_1280.png tumblr_lyos5hFoLD1qgmnz6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyn4i6Jfy51r4zmcko3_250.jpg Aks9YVOCEAEb1Cn.jpg AkNxaszCQAEgU9I.jpg Aj4kR2hCIAIKDZj.jpg tumblr_lyrto7BE051r5uoxco1_500.jpg AlokVSjCIAEAW0V.jpg uyuyuy.jpg Aloh-vsCIAA6nGr.jpg chloj.jpg|Behind the scenes tumblr_m15u1nvj6R1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m190zr4TV91qct0ifo1_500.png Katie-and-Marisol.jpg tumblr_m26elmqT6S1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m21qabSKMi1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m21q95hyZS1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m21q6623BR1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m21q80YF181qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_lwhkptzIck1qgpv1do1_500.jpg An0Ah_dCAAAoaA5.jpg Am9bM62CEAEeDKx.jpg Alz3VFxCMAI8g6_.jpg tumblr_m307soH1dG1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2t0a1oBD31ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2t0b02eq11ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m307p4Wndc1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m341fdLSMK1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m341ia8qKk1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m307qoH1GL1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2t0bxfvjS1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m341ghZ9nE1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2nx8ioSjp1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m32eqcH3mi1r6jujzo2_250.png tumblr_m2em9vfU0S1qczc1yo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m30ngpcOu51qczc1yo1_1280.png tumblr_m2em9vfU0S1qczc1yo2_1280.jpg Tumblr m3izxjtkWo1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo2 500.png Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo1 500.png tumblr_m3j2z2KVLT1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m3j3004q1N1rnu02bo1 500.jpg 02f94e7e96ea11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg 994ba4a496e411e1a8761231381b4856_7.jpg tumblr_m3iwioDJud1rvt175o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3j3poX3FP1qgq6who1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kxe3X8k61ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m3qhwuIxiK1r37vpqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qi8uZkQx1r37vpqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qid2t7Gk1r37vpqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m414lqzygo1r5l4zio1_500.jpg d4448b1c9e0911e1a92a1231381b6f02_7.jpg tumblr_m4n73t9pee1qct0ifo1_500.jpg cc1.jpg cc2.jpg cc3.jpg cc4.jpg cc5.jpg cc6.jpg cc7.jpg Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg image.jpg cc21e452bf0b11e19dc71231380fe523_7.jpg 4bbfb386bbe411e180c9123138016265_7.jpg bdc8e94eac0211e1a39b1231381b7ba1_7.jpg a81f69dabf0b11e1b2fe1231380205bf_7.jpg b2f6ca00b72811e188131231381b5c25_7.jpg 09a49aaea30011e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg tumblr_m7xmmoFwJa1rx69alo1_500.png tumblr_m7u4ijq81e1rng8zfo1_500.png tumblr_m7u4ijq81e1rng8zfo2_500.png tumblr_m7n66vYoaX1qjcyrco1_400.png tumblr_m68u4iD4hZ1qczc1yo1_1280.png tumblr_m68u4iD4hZ1qczc1yo2_1280.png tumblr_m68u4iD4hZ1qczc1yo3_1280.png tumblr_m68u4iD4hZ1qczc1yo4_1280.png tumblr_m7lluoLpkQ1r3ghjjo1_250.png tumblr_m7f70hx04k1rbycumo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7byppqGJn1qgrs1zo1_500.png tumblr_m7bxvqPBru1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m7dkhwNSxO1rzyl0ro4_400.jpg tumblr_m7djmnABmE1rzyl0ro1_500.jpg tumblr_m7cmj2qBNP1qkuix8o1_250.jpg tumblr_m7cmj2qBNP1qkuix8o2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m7cmj2qBNP1qkuix8o4_250.jpg tumblr_m7caazcfX21rbycumo1_250.jpg tumblr_m7caazcfX21rbycumo2_250.jpg tumblr_m7c2hhScn01r3ghjjo1_500 (1).png tumblr_m7bvqkgpga1rrrpq5o1_500.png tumblr_m7bptd6CCJ1r5l4zio2_1280.jpg tumblr_m7bpq0ilSY1r5l4zio6_1280.jpg tumblr_m7ab1iuNhd1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m7a4s4AvMy1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m743dqAJdT1r6jujzo1_500.png tumblr_m5xoqxsOto1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7xub2hN031qct0ifo1_500.jpg MV5BMTc3NDgwOTUxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDQ4MDgxOA@@._V1._SY314_CR5,0,214,314_.jpg tumblr_m81cpaF3w01rx69alo1_500.jpg tumblr_m81qa0qIXw1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m862mpDSAI1qdrhwno4_250.jpg tumblr_m862mpDSAI1qdrhwno3_250.jpg tumblr_m8anutRfh01qct0ifo1_500.jpg chloe_rose_screen_shot_2011_10_17_at_12_11_06_am_dh5ZIGV.sized.png 0.jpg fhrhurhugr.png hfuruhfhu.png fgudgf.png chloe_rose_chloe_rose_Ay8pzrm.sized.jpg chloe_rose_tumblr_m4b29mvlsj1qct0ifo1_1280_cNJPeGU.sized.jpg 366072.jpg tumblr_m8phk0VI911rzkcvvo1_400.jpg tumblr_m8pggiNFwX1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m94a4bksZH1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m9nawpN9km1raz9pbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9n2c897zw1qlxf0wo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9myhw9O8D1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m9mvxuy6sA1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m9mvx0G9tD1qj3ln0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9uf8iNEWa1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m9wa5hTLpq1rpw9ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m70lr1Rj0Z1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9wkbawC2P1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9wkcwvAqy1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9wkefvAxM1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9wk7vRMJn1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9wk6zlYmB1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9wk636NSK1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_ma1lqpqGWe1rd37yko1_400.jpg tumblr_m9y5h2m6Gf1rx1f0ao1_500.jpg tumblr_ma3s0fYUO01qct0ifo7_400.jpg tumblr_ma3s0fYUO01qct0ifo2_250.jpg tumblr_ma3s0fYUO01qct0ifo3_250.jpg tumblr_ma3s0fYUO01qct0ifo5_250.jpg tumblr_ma3s0fYUO01qct0ifo6_250.jpg tumblr_ma41jtdhYh1qzslygo1_500.png tumblr_ma423ie1n91qlrdoco1_400.jpg tumblr_ma42dnqjpz1qdgumpo1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ma4azeIE731rate45o1_400.jpg tumblr_ma4ao4aM9c1rate45o2_400.jpg tumblr_ma4b0mi9Q21rate45o2_1280.jpg tumblr_ma4b0mi9Q21rate45o3_400.jpg tumblr_ma4azeIE731rate45o2_400.jpg Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+International+W2ODakaJOrzl.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+PP8S0jrdVO7l.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+1ztvRkVtVpOl.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+Gd_ELEMgWIxl.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+-7Zoqz85BRvl.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+LsJtJBfm0Dnl.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+Fm0fqf8-neTl.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+gonoX-tleyxl.jpg Joel+Evans+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+x1XkRdC4HZAl.jpg Joel+Evans+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+2Hbz3Etn6Ztl.jpg Joel+Evans+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+Gd_ELEMgWIxl.jpg tumblr_ma7q7zdgz91ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo1_400.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo2_500.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo3_400.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo4_400.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo5_r1_400.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo6_r1_400.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo7_400.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo8_400.jpg tumblr_ma7msyP6vZ1rbycumo1_500.jpg nanananaononoanona.png noononononon.png nanananana.png A2mCkKqCMAAdHOW.jpg momamo.jpg tumblr_maorqbM5ub1qgpv1do1_400.jpg tumblr_maor373glc1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Actress